


True Love?

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, rumbelle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Moe French's kiss can't wake his daughter from her sleeping curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love?

Rumplestiltskin was the last person Moe French expected to see standing in his shop.

"Gold," he said quietly. Their relationship had improved some since Belle had married, but it was still a bit bumpy sometimes. "How's my daughter?"

Gold sighed. There was no easy way to explain this. 

"Well, Mr. French, quite frankly, she needs your help. During our 'rescue attempt' in the Underworld -"

"Underworld?! What the hell were you think-"

"Please, Moe. Let me finish. She put herself under a sleeping curse. To protect our child."

Moe's face became a mix of emotions. He was simply overjoyed for his daughter, and he was trying to be happy for Rumple, too, but it was hard. 

"Congratulations to you both," Moe said, mustering some enthusiasm. "Why does she need my help?"

"Well, she believed your kiss, the true love of a father for his daughter, would be able to wake her."

"Can we see her right now?"

"By all means, Mr. French. The sooner, the better."

Rumplestiltskin had Belle laying on a cot in the back of his shop. The care he had taken in making good she she would be comfortable was moving. Her shoes and jacket had been removed and he had covered her in a blanket. Moe sat on the edge of the cot and looked at his sleeping daughter. There was something different about her, and it was more than just being pregnant. She was not the same woman he had given away at her wedding.

'My darling Belle," he whispered. Gently, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Mr. Gold stood back and watched, holding his breath. A moment passed, then another. 

"It didn't work," Rumple said in disbelief. "It was supposed to work. You were supposed to wake her up!"

Anger rose in his voice as Moe simply sat there.

"I don't know why it didn't work, Gold!"

"Because you don't love her," he snarled.

"Of course I love her, she's my daughter, you beast!"

"No! You love the idea of who you wanted her to be! You can't love her while she's married to me, while she carries our child!" He was furious. "Get out!" 

Moe quickly obeyed, knowing Rumple would beat him if he dared question anything. Rumplestiltskin nearly chased him out of the shop, yelling and screaming obscenities at the fleeing man. Mr. Gold retreated back inside his shop and locked the door behind him. His breath shuddered as he went to his wife's side once more.

"I'm sorry, Belle," he whispered, starting to cry. "I wanted to believe he could do it. If it wasn't me, it had to be him....what now, Belle?" 

He dropped to his knees on the floor, sobbing. He took one of her hands in his and gently stroked her hair with his other hand. If her own father couldn't wake her, who could?

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry...I promise I'll figure this out... I don't care what I have to do, Belle, I'll find a way." 

He lifter her hand to his lips and kissed it, where her wedding ring should've been. Rumple squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the blanket. He didn't feel her hand gently squeeze his own. Only when the bed shifted beneath him and he felt a hand stroking his hair did he look up.

"Belle?" Disbelief flooded his voice. "I don't understand, how did..."

"You did it, Rumple! How did you do it? Why didn't my father's kiss work? Did he even try?"

"Yes, Belle, I asked him to try. But it didn't work," he explained, still not entirely believing that she was finally awake. "I thought I lost you, sweetheart. I swore I would do anything and everything to find a way to wake you."

"And did you mean that, Rumple? With all your heart?" There was hope in her voice. He simply nodded, tears still in his eyes. "In that moment, you would have given up your power for me?"

He took a moment to think back on his words and the intent of his heart. Slowly, he met her gaze and nodded.

"You mean more to me than my power."


End file.
